Journey of a Loser
by Ali-Kun
Summary: After the series ends, where exactly Kumagawa go? Dimension-hopping, of course! How? That'll come later. First, Kumagawa needs to figure out what to do when he wakes up near a certain sadistic ice lady and her group...


**Me: And, I'm back! *immediately pummeled by angry readers***

**Tatsumi: =u=; Well, it's kind of your fault… You just left your other fanfics to die.**

**Me: I thought that the message on my profile explained it… **

**Kumagawa: [Nope!] [All it really said was that you were a lazy bum.]**

**Me: It's… it's not my fauuuuult! (****ノ ゜****Д****)****ノ ︵ ┻━━━┻ … ****Okay, so it is. Sue me.**

**Kumagawa: [For how much money?]**

**Me: That was a joke! Also, if anyone OOC, please help me correct that… I'm not really sure how to do Kumagawa's personality. Or most of the AgK characters', for that matter. Yes, I'm pathetic. ;n; This story will take place just after Ran died, with some AU mixed in that the Jaegars took a short trip** **put down some villages suspected of collaborating with the Revolutionary Army and preparing to revolt. I need some way for Kumagawa to meet them, okay?** **Anyways, I don't own Akame ga Kiru or Medaka Box. Both are wonderfully amazing manga, and me owning them would or would have completely ruined them.**

* * *

Kumagawa Misogi is not a lucky man. Having been a loser nearly all his life, it was only natural for bad luck to be attracted to him. Seriously, though, how did he find himself facing off against these three, powerful-looking warriors? Even worse, there were two really cute girls! Both whom looked ready to murder him on a moment's notice, sure, but how can he be expected to fight seriously against them? "[Now, now, I'm sure we can talk this out peacefully, right-?]"

Next thing he knew, there were several ice spikes sticking out of him, and he heard some shouts of horror coming from the terrified villagers he had been trying to protect. "[Eh?]"

The pretty lady with a creepy smile had her arm extended toward him, so Kumagawa assumed that she was the one to kill him. Temporarily, anyways. "I told you to get out of the way. Pity, the way you introduced yourself, one would think that you would be worth fighting."

As Kumagawa crumpled to the ground, the black-haired male flinched. "Hey, Esdese, you didn't have to kill him like that… He looked like a student. What was he doing here?"

"[Ah! But I just graduated from high school! That's rude, you know.]" Kumagawa said, standing where he had fallen like nothing happened. Even the blood that had been splattered across the earth was gone, as if he hadn't just been impaled by several icy spears.

Esdese narrowed her eyes, and the other two Jaegars got into a battle stance as well. "How are you alive? I'm sure I killed you just then."

Kumagawa, with the eternal smile, shrugged. "[Well, it would be really boring if I died here, right? That would mean the end of the story, poof!] The last word he emphasized with his hands. "[More of, how did you use ice like that? It's just like a Shounen Jump character-!]

His words were interrupted by another volley of ice arrows, which he dodged. Turning his head to look at the trembling villagers, he motioned for them to leave. "[Run while I'm holding these guys here! Really, why haven't you already? This isn't a manga, you know, we don't need spectators.]

Upon his words, the people seemed to realize something, and began to make their escape, carrying the wounded who could not run. The boy and girl beside the woman called Esdese made to follow after them, but were stopped by several large screws.

"[Hey now, I'm still here, right? I'm on the side of the weak, after all.]" Kumagawa said, making two more large screws appear, one in each hand. "[It'd look bad if I went back on my word.]"

* * *

{Wave's POV}

Wave honestly did not know what to make of the teenager that had appeared in front of them, claiming that he was on the side of the weak. When the kid had first gotten in their way, Wave naturally thought that he either was crazy or suicidal. Probably both.

Upon seeing the bloody ice points jutting out of him, Wave flinched, not completely used to such death yet. "Hey, Esdese, you didn't have to kill him like that…" On closer inspection, one could see that the now torn uniform the black-haired boy was wearing resembled a school uniform, and he seemed around the right age to be in school, too. "He looked like a student. What was he doing here?"

"[Ah! But I just graduated from high school! That's rude, you know.]"

Eyes widened with shock, Wave looked back to the place where the teenager's body was. Or, used to be, now that he was standing there like nothing ever happened. _"Who is this kid? I could've sworn he was killed right then,"_ Wave thought, getting into a battle position. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kurome prepare to summon her puppets as well.

Instead of fighting them, the teenager motioned for the remaining villagers to escape, which they gladly followed. Wave, knowing that their mission involved not letting a single person escape, made a movement to chase after them, but several screws impaled themselves in the ground just before his feet. _Screws?_

Looking back, Wave saw that the teen had two more large screws in his hands, ready to throw them at any moment. The male Jaegar realized with a start that the opponent was most likely a teigu user. How else could he have created the illusion of his death and summon those weird weapons? "What kind of teigu is that?" Wave said, loudly enough for their foe to hear.

The teenager merely tilted his head, his mouth finally changing out of that smile into a confused triangle. "[Teigu? Sounds like something out of Shounen Jump.]"

"Don't screw with us! The thing you used to cast that illusion and pull those huge screws out of nowhere!" Wave exclaimed, his patience running short. He got ready to equip his own teigu, but Kurome shook her head at him not to.

"[Yes, I am screwing with you,]" the boy said, with a small laugh, but upon seeing them clearly not amused, continued. "[This isn't a teigu. It's my minus.]"

Suddenly, a chandelier of ice spikes materialized above the teen, courtesy of Esdese. "Let's see how that power holds up against mine." With a wave of her hand, ice shards rained down on the boy, temporarily blocking him from sight.

When the dust settled, he was perfectly fine, the smile never moving an inch.

"What?!" Kurome finally spoke up, eyebrows furrowed. "What sort of defense power do you have?"

"[Defense? No, no! In fact, I'm very weak-]" He wasn't able to finish what he was saying, because a block of ice encased him, stopping all his movements.

Esdese gave a maniacal grin. "You may be able to stop my attacks, but you can't use anything if you're frozen, right?"

Kurome and Wave sweat dropped. _Esdese's still the most powerful, after all._

* * *

"Huh? We're taking _that _guy back to the Empire?" Wave asked, looking between Esdese and the frozen boy.

"What else do you propose? The ice will eventually melt, and we can't have someone like him running around free," Kurome said, unwrapping a hard fruit candy. "Plus, the Prime Minister wished to have any potential strong allies brought back. He didn't seem to be specifically against the Empire."

Wave looked away. "That's… true."

"So!" Esdese gave a slightly less scary smile, but fearful nonetheless. "Let's melt him!"

"Wait, what?! Right now?!" Wave exclaimed, backing away a bit. Kurome also appeared to be confused, if not agitated.

"Yes, right now. It wouldn't do to present a threat in front of the Emperor, am I right?" Without further ado, Esdese waved her hand and the ice around the teen disappeared. Luckily, he didn't immediately try to attack them.

"[Thanks! It was rather cold in there, you know. I couldn't even use my minus in time to stop you."]

"What's your name?" Esdese asked, although it seemed more like a demand. The teenager's previous comment went ignored.

"[Me? Hm, in this situation, I guess I have to answer you,]" he said, his smile turning into more of a smirk. "[My name is Kumagawa Misogi. Nice to meet you!]"

**Me: Aaaand, I'm done! :D I expect that things will be easier to write from now on, since I mostly planned how he would encounter Night Raid and reveal his power and that stuff. So forgive me if the exchanges were a bit awkward in this chappie. If you can, review!**


End file.
